


Indestructible After Everything

by templefugate



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Relationships, Dogs make everything better, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, POV Character of Color, Post Daredevil Event, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: With Kingpin imprisoned, Luke and Jessica can make up for lost time.





	

"I didn't know that pets were allowed at the academy." Jessica walked into Luke's field of vision as if she had appeared out of thin air only a few moments before. She stepped forward soundlessly, slowly taking her hands from her pockets and looking to meet Luke's eyes.

"They're not," Luke replied, his hand loosening on his leather leash, "at least not for residential students."

Lupus barked, jumping at Jessica with such a fury that Luke had to wonder if she had a steak hidden under her hoodie.

"Calm down, Loop," Luke said, pulling back on her leash. "No getting dirt all over her!"

His pit bull only pulled harder against him.

"It's fine," she responded, leaning down and scratching at Loop's ears. His eyes wondered over towards her nails, painted as blue as a cloudless midday sky. Makeup was just one of the many things Kingpin had banned at his glorified juvie, so she had to have gotten those done sometime after escaping.

"It's nice to see you," Luke spoke, voice barely above a whisper. He'd only seen her one other time since getting back on campus, and that had been right after his arrival. The last few days had been a haze of seemingly endless ninja fights and legal drama. Only now was his world beginning to clear.

"Then I suppose you're not a student."

Luke shook his head. "Oh, no, I accepted Fury's offer, or at least some of it." He sighed, pulling off his backpack and dropping it to the ground with a thud before sprawling on the grass and leaning his back against a tree. "I have the stack of books to prove it."

"Then I guess we just have different classes." As soon as Jessica sat down, Loop jumped into her lap with a loud yip. "How'd you get this little guy then?"

"We finally reunite and all you want to know about is my dog?"

Jessica pouted. Luke averted his eyes, his heart racing. He'd spent nearly a month locked in an empty, isolated cell, his mind half filled with ideas of how to beat Kingpin to a pulp-the other filled with, well, her.

"She was actually around a little before this whole Kingpin drama, a few days or so." Luke shrugged. "She just appeared near my apartment building one day without a chip or collar, whining and desperate for food. I couldn't help but give her a little something."

"Oh!" Jessica ran her hand over Loop's side.

"After that, the little wolf wannabe wouldn't leave me alone. She even stood outside Kingpin's Boarding-or should I say boring-school, barking for me."

"Now that's loyalty. What, did you give her to win her over, a whole hamburger or something?"

Luke laughed. "Lupus just liked me, I suppose. Eventually, mashed potatoes man got her dragged off the campus once the guards realized she wasn't just some stray. Danny must have somehow figured out, because when I finally got to this place she was here too. Better here then lost in New York, at least." He grinned. "I haven't had a pet in a few years, but when I saw her I just had to help. My skin may be indestructible, but she certainly was able to tear out a piece of my heart for herself."

Jessica laughed, and Luke joined in. Usually, he wouldn't have said anything like that sentence, not even to Danny. With Jess, though she could hardly be called a hopeless romantic, that kind of cheesy stuff came out of him freely.

"So you two are living off campus then, I presume." By then, Loop had calmed down enough to have settled into a nap on her lap. Jessica continued to run her hands through the dog's short, night black fur.

Luke nodded. "It's not just the no-pets policy. My clientele doesn't exactly need me moving across the city, and I wasn't about to just pack up my apartment and come running here." He paused, as if waiting for Jessica to speak. The only sound to fill the silence between them was the distant shouts of other students and the honking of vehicles from miles away, in the speck of the city that lay on the horizon.

"Jess," he said, looking down to his hands. He slowly clenched and unclenched them. Being with her was so strange-at once all the walls he normally held up came crashing down, only to be replaced by newer and stronger ones. "To be honest, I'm a little shocked that you're here." He looked up to her momentarily before his eyes again wavered. "I thought you were done with this superhero business."

"I am." Jessica's voice was level, nearly monotone. "It's just a great opportunity, Luke. Who can say no to all, and I mean all, expenses paid tuition plus room and board? Plus, these classes could really help me while I run Alias down the line."

"I see exactly what you mean." He looked back up, finally able to lock onto her bright green eyes. They were as warm as he remembered them, her every glance filling him with a rush of heat.

"I guess that means I'll be seeing you around campus."

"And Loop too."

Luke leaned further against the tree. The two were silent for a while longer. At Kingpin's, Luke may have been alone, but he could always hear something. The sound of guards and ninjas pacing the halls, the constant echo of students hitting their fists against the wall, and even a few pop songs from time to time on smuggled in radios. Now, though, he enjoyed the near complete lack of sound. The looks the two passed each other said enough. Kingpin and his boarding hell were behind them, a memory of a time before, and homework and tomorrow's classes hung seemingly forever in the unattainable future. For once, their hectic lives and city were momentarily at peace.

"You know," Luke said after some time, perhaps minutes or hours later, "my place is free from all academy rules. Even the dorm rules-boys and girls are both allowed in my apartment."

Jessica smirked. "Very subtle."

"Hey, I was just letting you know for future reference. But hey, if you want, we can go catch the next subway train to Hell's Kitchen and make up for a month of lost time. I don't know about you, but I'd be up for it."

Jessica rubbed at her chin. "You certainly know how to make an offer."

"Or we could just stay here, either is fine with me."

Luke stood up, walking a few feet before dropping to the ground again. His shoulder rubbed against Jessica's side, and his hand brushed hers as he leaned forward to stroke Loop's back.

"Believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend time with my two favorite girls."

**Author's Note:**

> Luke's dog was never given a name in the game, nor could I find one online, so I chose the name Lupus.
> 
> The event is ending in two days, and I'm gonna be so sad if Luke and Jess don't have any other interactions after that. They're extra cute in this game.


End file.
